Before the ship and on the ship
by I'm Number Eleven
Summary: This story is how the cepans got the job to be the gardes cepan and how it was on the ship. Rated K !
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS READING OK?! This is a story about the garde and the meeting there cepans and them on the ship. There will be parts and the first person I am doing is Eight and Reynolds. So without furtheradu start reading!**

**Reynolds POV**

I am nervous. I am going to see a young garde and see if I can manage to be his cepan. Its scary at first but I get used to it, and when I'm really used to it they say I'm not capable enough. This time I am going to show them I am capable enough to handle him. I really think I can do it but I am more nervous than usually because this kid is the grandchild of the Eight Elder. I make it to the house, it is ten minutes away from my house. I nock on the door.

"Hello?" A lady asks when she opens the door. I smile at her.

"Hi, I am here to see if I can be the cepan of... Joseph." I say. I sound like a coward. She smiles and welcomes me in. When I walk in there is such a view! Well this is the house of a elder. I walk to the back yard. I see a bunch of trees and a little playground and a swing set a few feet away. I feel a tug on my shirt and I turn around to see a little boy who seems to be at the age of 4. He has emerald green eyes and dark curly hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy asks. I smile at him.

"I'm Reynolds, you must me Joseph. I am going to try and be your cepan." I say. What else am I supposed to say? I'm a stranger that is invading his back yard? Joseph smiles at me and he starts to swing of the trees. He is like a monkey! I start to laugh and swing on the trees with him, even if I barely know how. If he likes me enough I can be his cepan!

3 HOURS LATER...

I am supposed to leave now but I dont anyways. Joseph and I have been playing for a few hours. Then his grandmother comes in smiling.

"Reynolds, It is time for Joseph to have his nap now, would you please go home? I will tell you your results tomorrow." His grandmother says. I smile and say goodbye to Joseph. He smiles back and goes to his room. Now I am walking home, thinking about the day I had.

I wonder if Joseph liked me enough for me to be his cepan? We will have to find out tomorrow I guess.

**I hoped you like this chapter, I decided for all of the garde, I am doing three parts but for One Two and Three I have no idea, we will see ;)**

**Please review and follow if you liked this and think I should do an other chapter. (Even thought I will!) **

**And after these three parts who do you think should go next? Marina, Six... anyone besides the first three.**


	2. Part 2: Eight and Reynolds

**Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter! Well here is chapter 2 of Reynolds and Eight! Also yes Reynolds got the job haha! This is the middle on how he just plays with him and he gets on the ship and the next part is the Last  part! Anyways, lets get started!**

**Reynolds.**

I got the job not even two months ago. I was so happy when I heard the news! Not only it was the grandchild of the Eighth elder, that the kid is really funny and nice. I am walking to Joseph's house. When I arrive his grandmother Lucy, opens the door. She smiles and lets me in. I walk in seeing Joseph playing with his toys. He has a action figure that is shaped as a dragon and the other is shaped as a human man that is holding an axe. When he see's me he smiles widely and starts jumping around the room.

"Reynolds is here! Reynolds is here!" I hear him yell while he is jumping. Then I pick him up and start to play with him.

**6 hours later...**

When I went home I sat there for I dont know maybe an hour or so. I was so tired after my day with Joseph. 2 hours later there is an alarm. My eyes widen as I realize the mogadoriens are attacking! I run to Joseph's house and Lucy looks at me.

"Whats wrong?" She asks. When she see's the look on my face she knows what is going on. She goes to wake upp Joseph so I can bring him to the ship. He is never going to forget this day he leaves his parents, grandparents and his sister Arianna. He comes out of his room in his pjs with his stuffed bear. His grandmother packs his chest, a few of his toys and extra clothes with food and water. She gives me the bag and we run to the ship. Jo- I mean Eight is wiggling in my hands. I put himm down when we enter the ship. I finally get to see the rest of the garde today and it may be my only time to actually see them. Eight is crying wanting to see his family. I told him they are fighting. That just makes him cry more. Then he finally stops to cry and goes over to his bag and reaches for his toys. Then a boy with black hair approaches us.

"Would you like to play hide and seek with me?" The boy asks who I think is Nine, Eight smiles and goes to play with him.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but the great news is I didnt lie! This is part two and in the beginning I told you that what will happen. Well next chapte rI will try and do it long. Untill then,,,, bye!**


	3. Part 3: Eight and Reynolds

**Hey guys! So here is the last part about Reynolds and Eight and I decided that Adelina and Seven are next. Anyways lets get started... I should also do a Eights Pov**

**Reynolds.**

Eight is playing hide and seek with Nine, Four, Seven and Six. The rest of them are crying or sleeping. Seven is pretty shy, but a really good hider. I wonder if she has been it yet?

Eights POV

I am playing hide and seek with Seven, Six Four and Nine. My cepan and the others are watching. At this moment Four is it. I ran of to hide, Seven was there before me but she let me hide with her.

"So, have you been it?" I ask her quietly. She is mumbling words so I cant here her. I wonder what we are doing here, when Reynolds just came and ruined my beauty sleep.

Then we hear walking and running.

"It's funny, you found me easily!" I hear Nine yell. Luckily we weren't found... yet. When we all decide to stop the game I go into one of the rooms and start to cry. Reynolds enters the room. He looks at me.

"Eight, please talk to me." Reynold says. I turn around. I'm scared. Nine enters the room.

"Is he sad?" He asks. Reynolds nods. Then, I begin to fall into deep sleep.

xxx

I wake up seeing Nine just over me.

"HI!" He yells. I see him almost all the time now.

"Hi." I mutter back. His smile rubs off him.

"Seven is crying." Nine says to me. Why?

"What happened?" I ask him. He looks over his shoulder.

"I... hurt her..." He says. I smack my face sarcastically. He laughs and it really annoys me. Now, when I grow up he is going to be the sluthead from today... whatever that means.

**i am ending it there. I hope you enjoyed and also No more before the ship details now it is just there way in the ship. In my version the trip to Earth took a few weeks or months. Next up... Marina and Adelina!**


	4. Chapter : Adelina and Seven: Part 1

**Hay guys! I would like to thank karenirvana for reviewing! I am so happy you liked the story! It made my day ;). Anyways this is Adelina and Sevens past. Enjoy!**

**Adelina:**

I'm nervous, this is my first time doing this. My older sister Blossom pulled me into this. I stare at the address my sister gave me. Then I stare at the address on the house. I'm here. I knock on the door. When the door opens I see a girl who is dressed in a nice sunflower dress.

"Hi, I'm Anne Marie, you must be Adelina! Your sister said you were coming to try and be my younger sister Alisha's cepan." Anne Marie says. I smile.

"Yes I am Adelina and I am here for that reason... may I come in?" I ask. She smiles and nodes. Then I see a young... I mean really young girl with brown hair and twinkling brown. She takes a step back, behind the Seventh Elder.

"Hello, I am Nelson, I am sure you are Adelina. You and Alisha may go in the back yard." Nelson says. I nod and I grab Alisha's hand and we go in the back yard.

"Hi, I am Adelina. You must be Alisha. Do you wanna be friends?" I ask her. She smiles shyly and nods her head. I smile and we start to play.

**8 hours later...**

When the day finishes Alisha and I walk in. Her grandmother smiles.

"Adelina, you may leave. Your results will be tomorrow." She says nicely. I smile and nod, then Alisha tugs on my dress and I turn to see her.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Alisha asks. I smile.

"Of coarse!" I say. She smiles and goes in her room for her nap. Nelson nodes at me and I leave. Alisha was a sweet kind girl. I hope I am her cepan.

When I walk in the house I see my sister Blossom, of coarse.

"So how was it?" She has asked. I told her it was fine but she keeps on annoying me. I tell her to stop but she doesn't and when she finally does, I go to sleep in my thoughts if I did it. Thinking about Alisha. About the war that will happen. I drift away in my sleep.

**Did you enjoy? I know it is a short chapter but at least I updated right? Anyways, review!**


End file.
